


Luck Of The Trainer

by FandomBard12



Series: Random Series [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Another Bad Luck AU, F/M, Lincoln Loud is so done, Lynn screwed up badly, Lynn's a jerk, Regret and so much of it, don't worry she gets better, emotions are a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: Lincoln Loud was considered bad luck by his family, all because of one little lie. But after a game goes wrong for Lynn, his family makes a decision that may help him once and for all. Yet one question remains, will he return home after his journey?
Series: Random Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I had this idea randomly because of another fanfic of the same crossover.
> 
> This is sort of my spin on that.
> 
> Enjoy this... weird thing.

Lincoln... was not having a good time currently.

Ya wanna know why?

He had to deal with his family locking him outside after he was considered 'Bad Luck' which in all fairness... he did kind of perpetuate yet he had a good reason which makes a lot of sense when thought about.

But did they really have to lock him outside and board up his room? Did they really have to go through the effort of rejecting him from all the family activities merely because of one concept that doesn't exist?

All he wanted was some damn alone time and while he got it... it was a bit lonely.

They didn't even believe him after he said he was lying.

He was gonna do something rash like... dress up in a squirrel suit and go to the game to prove he isn't bad luck but he threw that out the window after realizing... if Lynn loses the game, things may be a lot better for him.

If you think about hard enough... it's a fifty-fifty chance.

He may not be the smartest of the family but he's fairly smart. He's paid attention to Lisa and in his spare time learned a bit about probability to make his plans even more efficient.

He thanked Clyde a lot for giving him that idea.

The statistics of Lynn losing are caused by two MAJOR things.

Lynn's pride and her rituals.

Her rituals for the other teams might cause some health problems that will distract them from the main game, giving an ample chance of loss because nobody can focus when they haven't had a bathroom break for a while (thank god for Lisa's weird lessons sometimes).

Lynn's pride... is the equivalent of a lion with a superiority complex (he learned that word from Lisa and looked up the definition, he does his research on things) which makes her cocky to the point where if she loses. She blames it on someone else.

He's banking a lot on this, hell, his luck might have to get involved here.

If she wins, then he had some pretty bad luck with it but if she loses... he's lucky enough to prove his innocence in terms of luck.

The term luck now seems a bit sour and kind of weird to say since it was said over and over... like he's just aware of how strange it sounds to say in this situation.

"Oh hey, guys... Lynn's at her game with the family and I'm just waiting for them to get back... wonder if she's gonna lose or not." Lincoln said to the audience

Currently, he was sitting on the porch... in a set of dirty clothes. They were nice enough to give him a pair of new clothes... last week, so he hasn't exactly had the time to change into new and better clothes.

He's been waiting for quite a bit now for them to come home... when ARE they going to be finished with their game?

That's when the car pulled up, Lincoln smiled at that...

Until he saw everyone's exhausted and tired faces with Lynn looking VERY pissed off at something.

Usually... that's a pretty bad sign.

"I'm gonna assume it went badly?" Lincoln asked simply

He then dodged out of being hit with a bat... obviously, it went badly by that reaction.

A bit unwarranted at that but still, a reaction nonetheless.

"You... you... YOU JINX!" Lynn yelled

She tried hitting him with a bat but he dodged rolled out of the way, he was lucky to learn that from Ace Savvy... thank god he was dumb enough to try mimicking dodge rolling as he saw in the comics.

He got it down pat sooner or later, so a bright side.

"Lynn, calm down!" Lori yelled out, restaining the sporty girl from hurting Lincoln along with her other sisters

"NO, HE WAS THERE AT THE GAME! I'M GONNA BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP!" Lynn yelled trying to escape their grasp

Lincoln looked at her annoyed.

"I was here the whole time, Lisa... you have the footage right?" He said in a calm yet shaky voice, not taking his eyes off Lynn

It took all of his will power to not shake and cower in fear.

He needs to in this situation, and for good reason too.

"Of course, brother. I'll retrieve it in a matter of seconds to end this whole debate." Lisa said

She then went into the house and a few moments later she had the footage in her hand.

"Yep, he was here the whole time, didn't move an inch or even a centimeter on the porch." Lisa said, adjusting her glasses.

"Thank god at least one of you believes me on something." Lincoln said annoyed

Everyone noticed that tone of voice, it wasn't his usual annoyance... he was holding something back deep within him.

"OH PLEASE, AS IF WE'D BELIEVE YOU ON ANYTHING YOU SAY JINX!" Lynn said

Lincoln ignored her and looked at his Dad with a slightly pleading look.

"Dad... please let me back inside! Unseal my room at least so I can sleep there at night instead of the cold!" He said with small tears in the corners of his eyes

"...Sure son." Lynn Sr. said

While he may have punished Lincoln for his lying... he was willing to let him back inside, he's learned his lesson.

"DON'T BOTHER, YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO EVEN SLEEP ON!" Lynn said

He then looked at her shocked and... very very confused... what did she just say?

"Wh-what?" He asked

Lynn then gained an evil grin on her face much to the annoyance of the other family members.

"We sold your stuff, made a quick buck off it. We have enough to go to the beach." She said

Everyone except Lily and Lincoln glared at her, the young boy had a shadow on his eyes and a deep frown on his face. He looked down at the ground slightly, he went eerily silent which wasn't a good sign.

Lynn then had the bright idea of goading him on.

"Oh what? Did we hurt the baby's feelings?" She asked

Lincoln said nothing still, he clenched his fists. His silence starting to unnerve the family, Lucy could tell he was holding an emotion that deeply terrified her despite having 'no heart', it was one that she desperately hoped to never see on her brother's face.

Rage.

"Still not talking huh? You know, for all your planning... I'd seriously expected you put some kind of spin on this. I mean seriously? Never tried sleeping in the garage? Oh wait, you'd stink that PLACE UP!" Lynn said

Lincoln breathed in and out heavily, desperately holding his anger in. Lisa saw this and looked at her sporty arrogant sister.

"Lynn! I would advise not taunting him for he may rage out like a wild Bos Tauras or the bull as most call it!" She yelled out

"DON'T CARE, THIS BRAT WOULD BE BETTER OFF NOT LIVING HE-"

" **SHUT UP!** " Lincoln bellowed out

He glared at her heavily, his face blood red, steam coming out of his eyes with a fire in his eyes that would shock even the most emotionally null to their very bone. Veins sprouted all over his face as he breathed in and out deeply.

"I didn't ruin YOUR STUPID GAME! I mean seriously! If you wanna blame something on me at least have it make sense! You just HAD to act like a sore loser! You just HAD to act as though I did something! Let me tell you something Lynn, I didn't DO ANYTHING! In fact, you've done a lot along with our OTHER SISTERS! The evidence is damning! I mean, none of you fessed up over getting us banned from the store, thank god mom and dad managed to convince the manager to give us another chance! Or what that DAMN SISTER FIGHT PROTOCOL, THAT WAS JUST STUPID! OR, OR what about the time that I wanted to go to the convention but then I HAD TO TAKE THE FALL FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO! But hey, unlike most of you. I can honor a VERY simple promise, so I'm not gonna tell you who had that book because unlike THEM! I can handle a bit of teasing, which brings me to my next point. If I had to take the fall for someone just so they wouldn't be teased for something so silly, then you guys just suck at being a sibling. Like wow, JUST WOW!" Lincoln yelled out

Rita... had never seen her son so angry, she's seen him angry but not... reddening face with veins bulging and steam coming out of his ears type of anger.

It was... terrifying to say the least... I think he inherited that kind of anger from some other part of the family since she didn't have that sort of anger.

"Son... I know yo-"

"Mom... I need you to please be quiet. I care about you immensely and don't want to yell at you despite selling my stuff because of... bad luck. I'll talk to you about this later, understood?" Lincoln said in a cold and cutting tone with a furious glare

Somehow... that compelled her to quiet down, that tone hurt her emotions a little if she's gonna be perfectly honest. She kind of... felt like crying a lot... she messed up badly didn't she?

Lincoln then looked back at his sisters who were still standing with Lynn.

"Now... I get that you guys want me to come with you to every event but do I drag you everywhere I go?" He asked

Everyone, even Lynn, wanted to retort and the answer is... he doesn't. He doesn't drag them out of the house to do stuff they don't want to do, he just asks them for permission to go somewhere or just tell them his plans.

He... just gets dragged everywhere by them... on the times he wants to be alone... that realization hit them faster then a punch to the face by Lynn.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Lynn asked, being stubborn

Lincoln... then chuckled which then turned into full-blown insane laughter over time which unnerved a lot of people. He then stopped laughing and glared at her with a rage that could kill like a bullet to the chest.

"My point is... I leave you guys alone... shouldn't it be fair that I get the same but hey... I'm the black sheep, aren't I? I'm just the butt monkey, ready to get stomped on by others for their pleasure and amusement... funny, I should be laughing but I don't find myself amused... wonder why?" Lincoln said in a scathing tone

That cut everyone deeply, Luan especially. She's the one related to comedy and she wants to make everyone laugh... he never found his time with her that amusing on somedays... she wasn't dumb but... she was dumb enough to ignore it.

"I mean... did you guys seriously just want another sister? Did you really want me at all? Heh... I can see it now, Linka Loud, just being treated nicely by her sisters and not getting dragged around like a bag of rocks... do you guys really love me?" Lincoln asked

That cut everyone even more deeply it, that just hurt a lot. Luna then decided to speak out and try to fix the situation.

"Bro-"

"Don't bro me Luna... don't... don't talk to me... don't speak to me... don't even say hi to me... we're done... I'm going to my room... unless you guys want to move me somewhere or have an idea of making up what you guys did to me... then don't even try to be on friendly terms with me... after all... I'm just bad luck **aren't I**?" Lincoln said

He walked past Lynn who was angry still but it was quelled quite a bit by her brother's rant, everyone could see it in his eyes... that feeling held no rage anymore... it was pure misery, a type of misery that's of the finest order.

The door slammed past him as he quietly trudged to his room, the world around him seemed to lose color, especially his family's portraits. In his eyes, there wasn't much good left to the world.

He wasn't mad anymore... he was tired... just plain tired.

He walked into his room and collapsed on the ground where his bed used to be, falling asleep right then and there.

**That night**

Everyone except Lincoln and Lily (who was put to bed) was in the kitchen discussing what to do now.

They talked about for a while and Lynn had a ' _brilliant_ ' idea.

"Send Lincoln away? Why would you suggest that!?" Lori asked angrily

"That jinx needs to stay far, far away from here!" Lynn yelled out

"We can't just send him away!" Rita said

"I know honey but... I think he needs some time away from us." Lynn Sr. said

"Yeah, let's just send the jinx to Aunt Ruth's and call it good." Lynn said

Lisa, meanwhile, was thinking about something important that she may contribute.

"No Lynn, we're not sending him there. I don't like the idea of sending my baby boy anywhere!" Rita said

"What other options do we have? Do you want to risk Lincoln getting hurt?" Lynn Sr. asked

This caused Rita to shut up... what other options did they have? She then sighed sadly.

"Fine... we'll send him to-"

"If I may interject... I may have an answer to our 'little' conundrum." Lisa said

She then walked forward pushing up her glasses.

"Instead of sending Lincoln to Aunt Ruth's, how about I send him to a researcher that I know? And he does work with other kids in his research relating to the fauna and flora. They're around his age if not a little younger?" Lisa explained

"Are you sure this researcher is trustworthy?" Lynn Sr. said

"LYNN!" Rita yelled annoyed at what he said

"What?" He asked

Lisa pushed up her glasses with a grin.

"That's the best part, he's very trustworthy in the community. If I were to wager quite a lot of currency; it'd be a great idea to have him be with Lincoln." She said

"Woah, Woah, Woah sis, I don't think that's gonna be a good time for us? We don't get to see him if we do send him there!" Luna said

"...Come with me for a sec, I'll have to show what I'm planning in order for you to truly understand his research." Lisa said

Everyone followed her upstairs and went into her room, they saw a big computer.

"This... is what we're using to talk to him." Lisa said

"When did you have this installed?" Lori asked shocked

"Last week, now this technology was replicated from his region... you've heard of Kanto or at least of the other regions right?" Lisa asked

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, who hasn't heard of those regions? Ever since people had first discovered them, it was spread all over the news. Not much is known about it, some scientists have attended conventions in the other countries but... not many have met them or even gained access to their technology.

It's rare to see something like this outside of a blurry picture or something akin to that.

"Is that where we're sending him?" Luan asked

"Correct, I'll call him now. It's daytime in that region thanks to the timezone change." Lisa said

She turned on the computer and it revealed a menu, she went to 'Calls' and selected 'Prof. Oak' which lead to it ringing.

After a bit, it was answered.

On the screen was a man with grey hair wearing a light maroon polo shirt underneath his lab coat. He has a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers.

Currently, he was standing in front of the computer.

" _Ah, hello there Professor Loud. I'm betting your calling about Pokemon again?_ " He asked

"Not today Professor Oak, I have... some information I wish to tell you." Lisa said

" _What is it?_ " Oak asked

Lisa looked at her parents who then nodded (Rita's nod being reluctant), she then looked back at the Professor.

"Our brother has been going through... a lot of stress here at home. I'm wishing to send him to Kanto to become a Pokemon Trainer." Lisa said

" _...Alrighty then. I'd love to sponsor another Trainer for their journey. Though I have to ask... are you doing this because you want to study Pokemon?_ " Oak asked

"Merely an afterthought. Now... I need you to explain what Pokemon are to my family." Lisa said

Oak grinned widely at this, it was obvious he was happy to divulge.

" _Of course, now... Pokemon or Pocket Monsters are creatures that exist everywhere in the regions you've found out about. They have the ability to manipulate elements and are generally considered creatures that are wondrous and amazing. In our regions, people are allowed to catch them, train them, and have them fight others. This benefits the Pokemon as they consider it a sport, us Humans consider it a sport and hold many challenges and tournaments across the regions. As luck would have it, in two weeks. The new Pokemon Catching Season will start and Trainers can go out to collect all the Gym Badges and enter the League where they can become... a champion._ " Oak said

"Him? Be a champion? As if." Lynn said

Oak raised an eyebrow when Lori slapped a mouth over the sporty girl before she can say any other stupid stuff.

"Sorry professor, she's just been dealing with some stress with sports." She said with a nervous smile

" _...If you say so. The minimum age a person can become a Trainer is ten, after that... you're classified as a legal adult._ " Oak said

"WAIT! Lincoln becomes an adult if he becomes a Trainer?" Luna asked

" _Yes, only in our regions but yes. He becomes an adult._ " Oak said

Everyone except Lynn and Lisa didn't know how to feel about that, the Pokemon Professor sighed.

" _I understand that you're nervous about this but your son will be safe. Trust me on that._ " He said

"...Alright." Rita said

" _Wonderful, I'll be in America by the time its morning. I'll pick him up and take him to the region._ " Oak said

The call then ended, Rita looked down sadly.

"I don't want to do this." She said

"Mother... it's for the best." Lisa said in an uncharacteristic soft tone

Rita didn't say anything else, she walked away silently. Lynn Sr. followed along but before leaving, he said this.

"Go to bed everyone, we've had a long day."

He then left, everyone excluding Lynn... didn't know how to feel about all of this. This was... not exactly something they should be happy with... it hurt to hear him say all of that.

All of these emotions and events brought up one question that they would never have even dreamed of asking themselves.

_Will he come home after his Pokemon journey is over?_

That's... an interesting question to ask.

And there isn't an answer to give.

Not one at all.


	2. Kanto ahoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln's gonna be going to Kanto and begin his Pokemon journey!  
> Back at Home, a few people are beginning to see what they've done wrong... except Lynn and a few others. They'll need some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, back at it again with another chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one and many more.

Lincoln was told to pack his bags early in the morning, he assumed he was being moved to Aunt Ruths since his family doesn't want to be around him anymore. He looked out the window at the passing sights before him.

He was silent, normally he would have said something to his parents to pass the time in the VERY RARE moments it was just the three of them. Yet he hasn't said a word, not one at all.

That just made Rita's heart feel worse, Lynn Sr. meanwhile hasn't said a word and keep his focus on the road. Humming a small ditty to himself, not having a care in the world. It stopped after a glare from his wife.

He wasn't helping matters very much right now.

After a few moments, Rita sighed.

"Lincoln... You're not going to Aunt Ruths if that's what you're thinking." She said

No response, his eyes flickered over to her for a moment before he kept looking out the window with a stoic look on his face. It looked... so unnatural on him, he usually had a small smile on his face or something but... there as nothing.

It hurt her heart so so much, seeing her baby act like this.

"You're... going to be staying with a researcher Lisa knows, she wants you to have a vacation basically." Rita said

Lincoln then turned his head to look at her, a raised eyebrow... as if doubting her word is true.

That made her heart hurt even more.

"She... she suggested it and I went with it... I want the best for you right now... just... don't forget while you're there... that I love you..." Rita said

At that moment... he could see a lot of regret in her eyes, he sighed and looked back out the window without another word.

Rita looked downcast and looked back out her window, she then heard this.

"Thanks." He mumbled dully

Rita... smiled a little at that, maybe she can repair this. Maybe she can fix this. She has to, not for herself but... for her son Lincoln.

She doesn't want to end up like those mothers that don't give an iota about their children and have them hate them forever. She wants Lincoln to love and cherish her for as long as she is on this planet. She'd hate herself if her son hated her.

They then arrived at the airport, it was the moment of truth.

And nobody wanted this.

**Later**

Lincoln had his hands in his pockets as he walked forward, his head held low and his eyes cold. He knew he couldn't show emotion around them, then they would immediately go back to their old ways.

Just like normal, he isn't gonna let that normal come back. Not as long as they don't have his forgiveness.

He then looked up at the man in front of him, Samual Oak. The researcher his sister mentioned.

He saw that warm smile and... smiled back a little.

"Hello young man, I'm Professor Oak. You must be Lincoln." He said

"Yeah, a pleasure to meet you sir." Lincoln said in a somewhat stoic yet warm tone

Professor Oak noted that and didn't say anything about it, he looked at his parents and nodded.

"Now, have you told him everything about the region he's going to?" He asked

"Umm... no, we didn't think about that." Lynn said

Rita then elbowed him annoyed, he breathed out slightly in pain while she looked at the Professor with a serious gaze.

"We were hoping you would explain it, you'd do a lot better then us." She said

"...Alright then." Oak said simply

He gestured Lincoln to follow, the boy walked forward before being hugged by his mom. He looked at her softly, she had a sad gaze in her eyes. She didn't want to send her baby boy away, she never did.

She didn't have a choice now.

"...Have fun Lincoln." She said

"...Okay." He mumbled

He then continued to follow Professor Oak, not even giving her another glance. Rita that day felt her heart break slightly upon seeing him gone, already she wants to go back and undo what she did.

She wants to undo her Husband's punishment, she wanted to have him tell the truth and have the others understand to not drag him around. She could tell he was not wanting to be there the day her daughter lost her first game.

She may have been a proud parent, but she wasn't a dumb one. She's raised thirteen kids, she has enough experience.

She then quietly began walking back to the car, her husband keeping a casual look on his face.

"So casserole for dinner?" He asked

That set Rita off slightly, it pissed her off that her husband... DID NOT GIVE A **FUCK** ABOUT THEIR SON LEAVING. She gave him a glare that would turn most people into stone upon seeing it.

"We're not discussing this right now, I just want to go home, go to bed, and not do anything for a while." She said in a hostile tone

"What about work?" Her husband asked confused

"I have an entire year's worth of Vacation days built up, I don't care... now please... don't talk to me." Rita said softly

Her husband wasn't the smartest man on the planet... but even he should have noticed her heart breaking, she got in that car and didn't say a word as her husband drove her home.

He mentally sighed to himself as the sky began to rain down with dark clouds hanging over, as if signifying their collective sadness.

' _Maybe... I should have been more honest about my emotions._ '

He knew he wasn't smart but... he was smart enough to know that his son was leaving because of his daughter's actions. He realizes his punishment might have been a _bit_ too harsh. He can tell that much.

Maybe he should have shown a bit more emotion about his son leaving, he did feel bad.

They then arrived home, Lynn put an arm around Rita as they walked inside.

"...I think he'll be a great champion." He said

Rita looked at him, seeing the solemn look on his face.

"He's got the spirit... that's for sure." He said with a small smile

Rita... nodded, he knew that she needed some time to recover from the major blows to her emotional heart. He knew that he needed to be strong right now, not just for her but also the kids.

It then hits him... what is he going to do about Lincolns room? They sold all of his stuff to keep up the illusion that he was bad luck.

That was more then a bad idea on his part, he sighed to himself as he sat on the couch, his wife in bed trying to recover.

He needed a plan... he then has one but for now... things have to cool down, Lynn's still angry from what he can tell.

He'll wait four weeks to do it, it'll be enough time for people to cool down.

Hopefully... he's right.

* * *

Lincoln was on a plane and he looked at Professor Oak both confused, amazed, and excited all at the same time. What he just heard... was more than amazing, it was awesome. He can become a champion by going on a journey while catching monsters? Sounds like a video game to him, and he's in.

He then has this question to ask.

"Wait, so I'll be a legal adult as soon as I'm registered?" He asked

"Yes, it's supposed to give you a license but anybody can start a bit later at eighteen meaning they can become official Pokemon Trainers by default or if they need more training. I feel you won't need more training and you'll get the hang of it immediately." Oak explained

"How's that?" Lincoln asked

"Because I can see that look in your eye, a tried and true planner. Pokemon Battles aren't just about thinking, it's also about heart. And you clearly have that in spades. I feel you'll not only make it as a Trainer but also as a Champion if you wish." Oak explained

Lincoln felt his spirit rise at this, he was told he can do something amazing. He has a chance, he may have tried to do things before and he failed. Maybe it was poor planning, maybe because he didn't think hard enough.

But here... he can imagine himself standing in front of a crowd, all his Pokemon behind him as they cheer his name on for doing good.

He'll get the respect of his sisters, maybe he'll finally shut Lynn up and show her that he can do things just as good as her.

He can feel it, he looked at the Professor with a fire in his eyes.

"Alright, so... is there anything else?" He asked

"Not much I can tell you but here's a book you should study. It won't take long but you should study it for a bit before we get to Kanto." Oak said

Lincoln nodded, he was handed a book with a Pokeball on it. He opened it and immediately got to reading, Professor Oak chuckled to himself. He looked out the window in thought, seeing the setting sun in the distance.

He wonders... why they would need send such a nice boy like him on a Pokemon Journey? It doesn't look like he has anything to prove and yet... he feels like the boy needs to prove something.

He doesn't like this feeling... maybe he should try to figure out the reasoning behind it.

For now, he should relax. It isn't everyday he gets to enjoy a sunset for a moment.

He's a busy man after all, yet not busy enough to help others.

That always comes first for him.

**Back at the Loud Household**

Lori was starting a meeting, she saw Lincoln wasn't there and reminded herself that he wasn't there anymore. He's at another region, doing something else. Far, far away from them.

She sighed and looked at everyone.

"I made a meeting to discuss what just happened." She said

"Lincoln's gone to another region to become a Trainer, what's more to say about it." Luna said bluntly

She wasn't even smiling, she just had an annoyed look on her face as she glared at the floor while leaning against a wall. She's been acting like that for the whole day, it didn't seem like her to be so angry and withdrawn.

Lori wanted to glare at her but she did summarize the previous events, she let it go for the sake of the meeting.

"Yeah... but I was thinking more alongside... Lincoln's rant. Maybe we should have told him about the Sister Fight protocol?" She said

"In hindsight, that would have been a good idea. Then he would have planned around it and inevitably went somewhere else for a bit to let things cool off instead of... trying to help." Lisa said

A good point which reminded Luna of how much she failed, those Sister Fights can get a bit messy, she knew that, and thus should have told him as a warning. It made her glare deepen slightly.

"And maybe we should have let him have that reward, he deserved it for well... doing the shopping for once, we hadn't done that before. Plus it was some cereal that he wanted to get and... you know how it is here." Luan said downtrodden

She didn't even make a joke, this situation was too serious even for her to joke around. Her brother was gone and plus that Rant hit her hard too, she hasn't even made a joke since. Doing it after that rant would be horrible, even for her.

Another point that made Luna's glare deepen, she was about ready to burn a hole in the floor with how much she glared at it.

"Ugh, whatever. He's just mad because he was a jinx!" Lola said annoyed

"...Honestly, I feel bad. Maybe he wasn't a jinx... plus we did kind of nail his door shut for a bit until well... we needed to get him some clean clothes and they were all in there." Lana said, rubbing her arm slightly

Luna just keep glaring at the spot in front of her, Leni noticed all of the negativity in the room and was affected by it slightly. She knew there was a good reason for Lincoln going away and she wishes that wasn't the case.

Plus she also feels really bad, her own brother helped her learn how to drive and while it was for a partially selfish reason, it made sense since Lori did abuse her position slightly.

She was also the one that convinced the others to get him that Bran cereal, she felt bad for making him lose his chance to get that cereal.

"Guys... are we bad sisters?" She asked

That made everyone instantly look at her, they saw her serious look. Lori decided to let her have the floor, this was about Lincoln after all. People do need to talk about what happened with him.

"I mean... he's kind of right. We were jerks to him, I thought it would be nice to get him out of the house but... I never realized I stepped in on his personal time. Maybe I should have asked... I'm gonna make this up to him." She said

"Why make it up to that jinx? All he's done is ruin my mojo and come on... he does things for selfish reasons!" Lynn yelled out

Everyone went dead silent, Lisa adjusted her glasses with an uncharacteristic scowl. She looked at her sister annoyed more then anything else, she knows she's partially correct but that's the keyword... partially.

"If I recall correctly, you attempted to assault our brother with a metal blunt weapon over losing a game with other factors you hadn't considered. In fact, other footage shows you doing other... unsavory things when it came to him. For the sake of confidently, I'll only show the footage to our parental-units if they ask for it. But once they do, you better believe they will have a good reason for punishing your actions." She said in a low voice

Lynn scoffed and rolled her eyes, Lori noticed all the negativity. She then sighed and nodded slightly.

"We'll try this again tomorrow, I think we've had a long enough day with Mom being tired and with Lincoln just leaving. Lynn... I would refrain from acting like this, you're in this just as much as we are." She said

Lynn nodded and said nothing, she may not like Lincoln right about now but she knows better then to piss off Lori. She walked out of the room with the others, Lucy thought to herself about the whole situation.

He got angry and he still didn't reveal that she was the one who clogged the toilet and had that book. He still kept his word even when angry at all of them, if she was in his boots. She'd probably admit it.

Yet he didn't... deep down in his heart, he knows he can't dishonor his word.

She has to make this up to him, he deserves it.

She needs to atone for what she's done.

Like everyone else here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this starting chapter, let me know if I screwed up on something.
> 
> Now, another thing I want to mention.
> 
> I've been thinking about this for a while, I really have. I've been thinking about all these crossovers and wondering why not very many people look at them? You never know what you may find in the wilds of the internet.
> 
> I've found some pretty good fanfic crossovers in this Fandom that were interesting, I think a lot of people would like them.
> 
> So, I'm wanting to write this to completion. Twenty or more chapters, thousands of words, and something to gain from this.
> 
> That's what I'm wanting from this.
> 
> So that's why I'm posting it here for now, to get a good start on it.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
